Can't Have You
by DazzlexMe
Summary: Josh's dad divorces and get re-married. Drake decides to stay with Josh. What happens when your new step sister is your dream girl? Secrets,Drama and Music of course. DrakexOC Written back in 08. Non-betaed work from a 15 year old.
1. Summary

**Can't Have You- A Drake And Josh Fanfiction**

Rateing: T

Pairing: DrakexOC

Summary:

Josh's dad divorced Drake's Mom. Drake choose to stay with Josh, Josh's Dad gets married . After the wedding and the move school starts up but with a small complication. A new step sister-Alyson. Drake and Josh both like their new step sister, but Drake likes her a little to much. And Alsyon likes him, there's only one problem, they are now official related and Alyson and drake both know that "Can't have you". So exactly what happens when parents, A secret relationship, School, And a huge trip to the hospital changes everything?

Read to find out!

Alyson:

A brown hair, Brown eyed girl. She's stick skinny and tall. She loves to play guitar and write songs, Music is her life.

Her mom has married Josh's dad, and she's living with two new step brothers. Drake and Josh.

Drake:

Brown haired, brown eyed guy. Tall thin and freckled. He loves Music, Video games and mom divorced Josh's dad and Drake wanted to stay with Josh-and away from his little sister.

Josh: Black haired, brown eyed guy. Taller than Drake,heavy. He likes school and working at the local theater. His dad married Alyson's mom.


	2. The Wedding

Chapter 1: The Wedding

_It all happened so fast. The disgust on Josh's face, the shock on Drakes, the fear on mine, and the whole mess we had just gotten into. What mess you may ask? Well... That may take some time. Hey that concert isn't until nine right? You have time. It all started a few months ago at my Mom and Step dad's wedding..._

I walked through the crowd toward the punch bowl. My long, brown hair tangled by the warm and windy day. I tried not to trip in my five-inch silver heals as i walked. I was a little distracted to say the least. My mom had gotten married only moments earlier to some guy that I'd never met. It's not like she hasn't done it before but this time it's worse. He has two boys. Oh great.

They hadn't made it to the ceremony something about "flat tire, stuck on HWY. 49." So I hadn't even met my stepbrothers yet. I sighed and grabbed a glass and poured my punch before turning around and just missing spilling al my punch all over this guy.

" Oh My Gosh. I'm SOOO sorry!"

I said blushing and trying to balance my punch cup. I looked up and held back a gasp. This guy was hot.

"It's ok. I'm Drake. You are?"

"Alyson."

"cool, aw man I better get going, I'm supposed to be singing in five."

"You sing?"

"You can come watch if you want."

"Ok. See Ya."

He walked away and I smiled, hopefully I'd be going to school with him. I looked around and saw a boy talking to my new dad and by the looks of it I guessed he was my new stepbrother. I walked over and waited until my mom had finished talking to the guy and my new dad and then I decided to introduce myself.

"Hi. You must be my new stepbrother. I'm Alyson. You are?"

"I'm Josh. Nice to meet you."

_Wow, a stepbrother with manner this could be better than I thought..._

"You to. Hey, you want to go see the band play?"

"Sure."

I walked over to the stage where a lot of girls seemed to be crowed and slid into an empty space in-between two blondes that where in the wedding party. After two songs I was hooked, this was the best band ever. I watched Drake play the guitar like it was as easy as talking; something that would takes years for me to do.

"He's AMAZING!" I said to Josh.

"Yeah, My brother sure knows how to rock."

I'm pretty sure all the color drained from my face in that moment.

"Y-your brother?"

"yeah. That's Drake. He's really My Step brother, but I think of him as a real brother."

"T-That's cool."

"You ok? You look pretty pale?"

"yeah, I'm fine. So what's your story?"

**Don't wanna fall asleep, Cuz I don't Know If I'll get Up and I don't wanna cause a Scene But I'm dyeing without your love**

For the past hour I had talked to Josh about everything that had happened between his family and Drakes. Audrey, Drake's Mom, had divorced Walter six months ago. Drake had wanted to stay with Josh and since Audrey thought Drake was a brat and Megan, her daughter, was her little Angel she allowed Drake to stay with Josh. He also said that I'd meet Megan and Audrey at Drake's Seventeenth Birthday.

My mom had remarried countless times, I don't even remember half my siblings or step-Parents; and I don't want to. So when Josh asks I just say "There's a lot to tell." and walked away.


	3. The Past

**Chapter 2**

I stood in Drake and Josh's Living room trying not to argue with My new dad; or my mom. Me and my mom had left the hotel this morning and brought all our stuff to Walters house. We where _SUPOSSED _to move me into a bedroom but it seems like Walter hadn't finished repairing a hole in the wall left of from Megan the Maniac. I rolled my eyes and sat down on my luggage.

"She'll Just have to stay in your room" Walter said to Drake and Josh who where sitting on the couch. Watching America's Next top Victoria secret model.

"But Walter! She's a GIRL! Well... she's our sister.. if it was a girl,girl..." Drake protested.

"Drake and I already share a room." Josh chimed in.

"We'll put up a curtain and divide the room up, there's plently of room."

"How long will she be there?" Josh asked.

"I don't know. We have to fix the wall, paint, buy frunitrue-since the movers broke half of it..."

"So like three months?" Josh asked hesitantly.

"Yeah."

"But-But." Drake stuttered.

"Drake, Josh. That's enough. She'll stay there until we fix her room. Now Go help her unpack, and get her bags will you."

Drake rolled his eyes and grabbed my smallest suitcase. I hated help, I wasn't weak, I could carry my own luggae but I figured saying something would only make it more tense,so I grabbed my leftover bags and hurried after him. He flung the door open and threw my bag on the floor in the right corner behind the TV.

"There."

he quickly climbed up his ladder and onto his bed before runing his hands through his hair,sighing and reaching for his guitar.

"Look. I'm sorry i ruined Your life. It's not like I asked my mom to marry your dad,I didn't even know who he was until yestserday at the wedding."

"Really? That's crazy."

"Yeah. It's the fourth time my mom has done that."

"fourth?"

Drakes mouth seemed to fall open wide enough to fit a whole loaf of bread. I simply nodded as if it where not big deal.

My Mom had brought up my matress and dresser and put up the curtain earlier without me knowing, so I quickly put sheets on my bed not bothering to fold them any special way and put all my clothes away. I pulled my lava lamp out of one of the boxes and plugged it in before grabbing my guitar and Standing it against the wall.

I closed the curtain and looked up at Drake to see if he was going to head downstairs for lunch but he was fast asleep so i just walked downstairs.

**Don't wanna fall asleepCuz I don't Know If I'll get Up and I don't wann acause a Scene But I'm dyeing without your love**

That Night I sat upstairs with Drake and Josh. Josh was wtaching Oprah, Oh Joy, and Drake was Playing his guitar.

"Can You PLEASE wait till Oprah is over?"

"Dude. It's Oprah, get over it."

"No. You get over it, this is NEW."

"So there will be reruns."

"GUYS! Shut Up. Josh can watch Oprah in silence and when the commercials come on Drake you can play the guitar."

"But That's Like ten minutes of practice time!" Drake said.

"Then Josh Go watch Oprah downstairs!"

"FINE!"

and with that he left. Drake went back to his playing and I rolled my eyes. I got up off the couch and walked past my curtain and into my "room." i have no clue why I am bothering to tell you this..maybe i got bored. Anyways, I threw on my Pajama's and fell asleep to guitar playing.

I don't wanna fall asleep 'cuz I don't know if I'll get upAnd I don't wanna cause a scene But I'm dying without your loveBegging to hear your voice

(About two days later)

I woke with a start and yawned as my eyes ajusted to the darkness. The wind blew gently through the Open window as Drake and Josh slept. Josh, man He snored an dit sounded worse than a freight train and Drake.. well he mumbled but I do that in my sleep all the time so that wasn't bugging me. What was bugging me was being thrown into a new family...again. I missed My dad.. My real dad. All My friends, My cousins...I had been thrown into over six diffrent familys since i was twelve. So three years of being tossed into a new family was nothing new to me. I just wished that we could stick with one, or that my mom would let me go back to my dad; and my best friend Sarah. I rememebr one day me and Sarah decided to put green food coloring in her brothers hair gel and it didn't wash out for weeks...

I sighed and grabbed my guitar, the best way to feel better was to grab a guitar and sing about whatever you where feeling. I quietly began to lay a song as I sang along.

_You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from Heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms  
I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me_

_I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once and a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know  
I miss you, sha-la la la la, I miss you_

_I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once and a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know  
I miss you, sha-la la la la, I miss you_

"Alyson?"

I jumped hearing Drake Parkers groggy voice.

"It's three AM what are you doing up? Wait. You play guitar?"

"Oh, yeah..."

"Did you write that song?"

I slid my guitar across my bed and onto the floor. I hugged my knees to my chest and nodded.

"Who's it about?" He asked me sitting down on the edge of the mattress, Drakes tone seem to change as if a separate side of Drake was slipping through.

"My Dad…And My friends."

"You really Miss them huh?"

"Yeah.."

"How many families _have_ you been in?"

"Six..."

"Whoa..."

My vision blurred and I blinked to keep from crying. All those families that I had been in and not one of them loved me. My mom married people for money most of the time. I couldn't count the amount of step-siblings I'd had.

"Well I'm gonna go grab a cherry berry cola." He said and I could tell he was uncomfortable.

_Back to the same old Drake._

"Yeah. Night." I said, climbing into bed and falling fast asleep.


	4. Kiss

**Chapter 3**

One eventless month later I stood in my room with a look of pure annoyance on my face. Walter had just gotten done explaining to me that my room would take him four months to fix. Why? Well when using a saw to "fix" a problem...well...not only is the hole like ten times bigger now but he has a huge bruise on his toe form dropping the saw. Or it could be broken...don't ask. Anyways I stood there, arms crossed, and looking very annoyed.

"Whatever." I mumbled before walking back upstairs, into Drake and Josh's room and jumped onto the couch. I looked up with a strange look on my face.

"What are you doing?" I asked Drake.

"Oh, Just.. um..." I rolled my eyes.

"Stop looking in the mirror and sit down, Josh is grabbing some Cherry Berry Cola and he's coming up stairs to play truth or dare."

"Josh, playing Truth or Dare? How'd you talk him into that?"

"That's for me to know and YOU not to."

Drake rolled his eyes and plopped down into a beanbag chair just as Josh burst into the room.

"I got Cherry Berry Cola and chips." Josh said sitting the stuff on the table.

"Thanks." I said taking a cola.

Drake took his cola silently and Josh rolled his eyes.

"Ok so...Alyson You go First. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What's your favorite band?"

"Um... Jonas Brothers."

"Psh." Drake and Josh both said bursting into laughter.

"What?"

"Nothin." they said stopping the laughing.

"Ok...What's your most embarrassing secret?" I asked Josh, knowing he'd pick truth.

"Um..."

"He named his pillow Mr. Puff Puff ." Drake said.

I burst out laughing, only to receive a mean look from Josh.

"I-I'm sorry." I said giggling.

"Ok. Your turn drake. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Alyson."

"You mean Alyson Freger from biology right?"

"Nope. Alyson. next to you."

In that moment Drakes eyes went wide.

"Dude! She's my step sister. I am not kissing _her_...ew."

"I know. That's why I dared you. You'd never do it."

"Yeah and Like I'D kiss Drake?" I faked shivering, because really, the idea sounded rather...appealing.

"So,Josh ever been in a huge fight with Drake?" I asked trying to change the subject quickly.

"Yeah. We had a huge fight once..."

"Don't wanna go there." Drake warned.

"He didn't talk to me for a week..."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

"Sorry Drake." Josh Said.

"What time is it Josh?" I asked yawning.

"Uh. Midnight."

"I'm going to bed."

"Me to." Drake echoed.

"Yeah, tomorrow is a big day!" Josh said running to his bed and passing out.

I rolled my eyes and slid the curtain back before sliding into bed. See thing the is... I _wanted _to kiss Drake…so wrong I know.. but...

I woke up at three AM and rubbed my eyes trying to go back to sleep; but I couldn't. I felt so aggravated, like I just wanted to pull out my hair. I groaned, got up, quietly snuck out of my "room" and downstairs to the fridge. I grabbed the can of whipped Cream that was in there and sprayed some of it into my mouth, don't ask me why it's just something I do once and a while, and almost screamed.

Drake stood there with a slightly freaked out or disgusted look on his super cute face...

" Should You really be doing that?"

He took the can from my hands and instead of putting it away he did the same thing I had done seconds earlier.

"Should you?" I asked.

He smirked, "I'm Drake."

I rolled my eyes took the can from him and put it back in the fridge before grabbing a Cherry Berry Cola and then I spotted a jar of cherries and I grabbed it before taking one out and eating it.

"School starts tomorrow huh?" I asked taking a sip of my soda.

"Oh Crap. That's tomorrow?"

I shook my head.

"Yeah. Josh has been talking about it all day!"

"Oh, didn't notice." Drake said grabbing a cherry.

"What classes do you have anyways?"

"Um, Algebra 2, English, Science, Gym and...there's one other one? Eh whatever." I said shrugging.

"Can you tie the stem in a knot?" Drake asked holding up a cherry.

"Yeah, In five seconds."

"Nu-uh."

"Yep. I bet you can't" I taunted.

"Yes I can."

"Fine we race. Ready. Set. Go"

Exactly five seconds later I spit mine out and then about two more seconds drake spit his out.

"No. Way."

I just smirked and grabbed an ice cube from the freezer and held it in my fingers and took another sip of my soda.

"What's with the ice?"

"Oh, Um My finger got badly bruised playing my guitar last week. No big. Well I'm gonna go to bed." I said before walking toward the door.

"Wait."

"Yeah?"

"I bet I can beat you this time."

I rolled my eyse but smiled before grabbing myself one more cherry.

"Ready Guitar boy? Go!"

I quickly tied my stem in a knot and spit it out this time it only took Drake one extra second this time. I smirked.

"Still the winner."

Before I could rub it in his face anymore, Drakes lips caught mine. I know I should have pulled back quickly but I kissed him back. It's like something clicked and the fact that it was my stepbrother kissing me dissolved. For that second the only thing I could register was that Drake Parker was kissing me and it felt amazing. We both pulled back in stunned silence.

We both starred at each other, at loss for words.

Then Drake smirked.

"Wanna make out?"

There was no answer needed. I kissed him and he walked closer to me and then I was pressed between the wall and Drake. Five minutes later he pulled back.

"Well, School starts tomorrow. I'm gonna go to sleep."

And with that I walked off leavening a stunned and confused Drake.


	5. Shot Gun

**Chapter 4**

At School the next morning I sat in my first class of the day. Math. ugh. Drake was sitting next to some new girl Kesha and Josh, and I was sitting behind Drake. Good and bad. Good side? I can stare at his head all through class, bad Side? How do I pay attention? I groaned and slid down in my seat before opening my notebook and copying down what was on the board. Halfway through the explanation of ...well...what _was_ that? I am so lost....... A note hit me in the wrist I quickly opened it.

"If your going to read notes you need to read them to the whole class."

"I'd rather not." I said.

"Then go to the principles office."

"But what about the person that passed it to me?"

"Ah, yes then they shall go to the office to."

"Well Drake passed me the note." I said with a smirk.

"Mr. Parker, principals office. Now."

He groaned and got out of his chair before slinging his backpack off his shoulder and following me out the door and to the principles office.

I sat at home glaring at Drake who was sitting on the other side of Josh. Some stupid new movie they had wanted to see was on and I had nothing better to do.

"Hey. Josh, can you hand me the popcorn?"

"Sure."

Just as he went to pass it Drake took a hand full.

"Oh. Never mind, Drake touched it."

"Aw, are you scarred of Drake Germs?" Drake said.

"Shut up."

"Fine."

Josh looked at Drake then at me.

"What's going on?"

"Drake got me in trouble on my first day of school!"

"Drake! Not again."

"Hey she's the one that told the teacher that it was my fault."

"Great Job Alyson!"

I looked at him completely confused, but shrugged.

"Hey, I bet moms done with Dinner!" Josh said, he jumped up and headed for the kitchen.

A week later.

I sat in the car--- shotgun baby! I had beaten Josh in a contest for holding our breath. Me being a Singer I won easily.. well that and the fact that I started to breath; but let's not tell Josh that.

As we started down the highway I spotted a honey roasted peanut on the floor. I picked it up and grinned.

"Peanut!" but before I had it in my mouth Drake pulled the car over.

"That's MY peanut!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is! My car, my peanut."

"Guys! It's a peanut.. That's been on the _FLOOR_."

"And?" we said at the same time.

Josh just rolled his eyes.

"Can we please just get to school?"

"Fine." I said with sigh. I crossed my arms and I didn't say a word the whole ride.

I opened my locker with a sigh and grabbed my hair brush. Just as I finished brushing my hair, drake and Josh walked up.

"You know what? How about we go to the movies tonight?" Josh asked.

"Sure. Sounds fun. What do you wanna see?" I asked.

"Does it matter?" Drake asked.

"Let me guess your planning on grabbing a girl and making out through the whole thing?" Josh asked.

"Well duh."

I rolled my eyes and turned to Josh.

"How about 'High School Rock Concert'" I asked shutting my locker and flipping my back-pack over my shoulder.

"Sure."

Just then the school bell rang. Me and Drake Bolted for the school doors and toward the car. Josh was trying to catch up with us...ha.

"SHOT GUN!" I yelled.

"Aw man!" Josh said.

I just grinned and slid into the car.

We reached the theater and got our tickets to "High School Rock Concert" and Josh went to get the snacks.

"So who you got your eyes on this time.. the blonde in the Mini skirt and low cut shirt? or the brunette in the tight jeans and tube top?" I asked, pointing to each one.

"Hmm... both."

I rolled my eyes just as Josh can back with the popcorn.

We all walked in and grabbed our seats just as the movie started. The first half of a movie passed in a blur, I was totally not paying attention at all, I was to busy letting my brain talk, debate, fantasize...

I felt a poke in my side and I turned to see Drake motioning with his eyes to the back row. I nodded and turned to Josh.

"Hey, I gotta go to the bathroom, I'll be right back you guys."

"yea....." Josh's distant reply told me I'd have no trouble getting away.

I quickly slid to the back of the theater and sat down, exactly five minutes later Drake got up.

"I'm gonna go grab another cola." he said walking back toward the row.

He sat down next to me and smiled, we both leaned in and kissed each other. Drake was a really good kisser and now that you think of it he smelled pretty good.. wait. This is my stepbrother... This wrong.

"Drake...can we go somewhere to talk.... please?"

The thought must have hit him at the same time because he just nodded and followed me out of the theater and to the parking lot. When we reached Drake's car I sat on the hood of his dodge viper and looked up at the sky.

"So…what did you wanna talk about?" Drake asked biting his bottom lip, he knew good and well what was wrong.

"Drake... I…I don't this is gonna work...."

"Why not? It's not like I'm another girl."

"Yeah but you're my brother..."

"Not by blood."

"Do you think that matters to our parents? Our teachers, friends or Josh?"

"No, but the question is, does it matter to you?"

That caught me off guard. Did it matter me? 'He's cute it doesn't matter' half of my brain yelled. 'Yes it does! He's your BROTHER' the other half screamed. I rubbed my head.

"Can you take me home Drake?"

He silently nodded and unlocked the car, we both climbed in and put on our seat belts before turning on the radio full blast to drown out the noise in our heads.

A/N: Just a note. The comment made above about drake not being a girl, was not meant to hurt anyone's feelings. I have tons of gay friends. However this IS a Drake and Josh story and I am trying to keep the characters the way they where written in the show.


	6. Make it Shine

**Chapter 5**

As soon as we got home from the movie I ran to my room and flopped on the couch, claiming the TV. I turned on my favorite show 'Drink and Juice' but tonight I wasn't really paying attention. Drake's question was still running through my mind. My heart was telling me to go for it, I really liked Drake but my head kept telling me what was wrong with liking my stepbrother. The other thing is if we both like each other.... If we did date......we'd have to keep it a secret, no one could know-not even Josh. That would be a really hard secret to keep. Would I get to jealous of Drake dating other girls just so no one suspected anything? Would he actually even date me, or am I just another girl to make out with for a few weeks and then toss aside?

It'd been thinking about this all week and it had been distracting me. I'd failed my math test, done horribly at yesterday's drama rehearsal and slipped in the cafeteria and dumped my food tray on Eric...ok well that was kinda funny. I sighed and grabbed my guitar before coming up with a tune to a song I'd been hearing in my head all week.

_two people, one choice  
to change it all  
your whole life based on one little moment  
Your heads spinning, your hearts breaking  
You wanna crash,fall, drop and give up  
so all i can say is you got to _

I sighed and put my guitar on its stand before walking back into the main room and there was Drake. Drake and Josh where playing their game sphere and trash talking each other.

"Your going down brotha!" Josh said jerking his controller to one side.

"You think." Drake said as a sound of screeching tires went off.

I walked over to the couch and sat on the arm watching them play flip-out three. My mind started to drift off somewhere around lap three.

"HA! I WIN!" Drake yelled.

I jumped and fell off the couch.

"Aw man." Josh said, neither of them noticing that I had just fallen.

"I'm gonna go get a victory bowl of ice cream." Drake said running down the stairs.

Josh sighed and turned off his game sphere and walking over to his desk to check his email.

"Any email from Mindy?" I asked.

"No..." Josh said with a sigh.

"Sorry Josh." I said patting him on the shoulder.

"Nah, it's ok... we're over anyway..."

"You miss her."

It wasn't a question, I could tell by the look on his face. He nodded sadly.

"Yeah...."

I silently got up and headed downstairs for some ice cream. I felt bad for Josh, he never got anything he wanted, Drake got all the good stuff. I walked into the kitchen grabbed a bowl and filled it with ice cream before I realized that Drake's dark brown eyes where on me. I turned around to see him sitting there eating his ice cream, his eye where locked onto me but I could tell he was in another place. His forehead was crinkled in thought and his spoon was being held in mid air.

"What's the point of eating ice cream if it's just gonna melt?" I asked.

"Huh- What? Oh. Sorry."

I sat down at the table next to him, while trying not to spill my ice cream or show my underwear- Boys be glad you don't ever have to wear mini skirts, they're a pain in the butt!

"Is everything Ok Drake? I mean you seem out of it?"

"Yeah...."

"Just tell me."

"I was just thinking about mom... I miss her a lot."

"What happen? I mean why didn't she take you with her? Why did they even divorce?"

" Easy. Me. they fought over me constantly. They disagreed what to do about my failing grades, about me not getting a job like Josh, about how many girls I dated in one week... When the attorney gave custody of me, Josh and my Sister Megan the judge asked us who we wanted to stay with. Josh said Walter, Megan said Audrey and I said Walter, I don't know why, it just popped out. I guess me and Josh had become so close and I really was mad at my mom for the whole divorce..... Mom had a fit of course and the judge almost made me go with my mom…until he found out that she didn't have a job and she could only support one kid. So I ended up staying here with Josh."

Drake was looking at the table now, seeming to study it but I could tell by his breathing that he was crying.

"What about the house? It was your moms right?"

"Yeah. Well when she split the stuff up she didn't need that much room and......she couldn't afford to pay for the house, so they auctioned it off and Walter bought it."

"....I'm sorry Drake."

"Yeah... me to."

Now I felt horrible, like it was my fault his parents divorced and it was my fault Drake felt so bad. It's bad enough when your moms been remarried over and over but when you thought you finally had a great family and then it all goes down the drain it's so much harder...

"What about you? Your mom seems nice."

I snorted.

"She's been married so many time that I don't even remember all my dads or siblings. She never seems to be happy with anyone. She doesn't even care when I tell her that I don't want to move again, that I've just made friends or that I like my new school, she just does what she wants. Sometimes I wish that I had just stayed with my dad. He loved me so much more than my mom...."

"So why did you stay with your mom?"

"She said we'd move to California and get me into singing lessons and auditions; something I'd always wanted to do. but she never did, she threw me aside like a old toy."

Drake seemed speechless as he swirled his spoon in he now melted milk soup. I ate my final peanut butter bite that was left in the bottom of my bowl and slid my bowl across the table.

"I thought about what you said Drake....." he looked up at me from under his messed up hair-god that hair- waiting to see what I would say.

"Your right..."

The Next thing I know Me and Drake are kissing each other. My arms are around his neck and his arms and slid around my waist, his hands felt amazingly warm through my thin shirt, warming me with a warmth that spread through me like lightning. His eyes where dark with lust and his lips where swollen when I looked up at him and I got goose bumps.

"You are a good kisser."

"The Best." He said.

I smiled and looked at the clock.

"I better be getting to bed."

"Oh yeah. Gig Tomorrow."

"How did you know?"

"I set up the gig?"

"Wait, My gig or your gig?"

"You have a gig?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"The mall."

"Oh. What time?"

"Four."

"Cool. Mines at six i'll bring the band to come watch."

"Ok, can't wait."

The Next morning I woke up , rolled over and groaned when I saw the time on the clock. I jumped out of bed and grabbed a pair of tight black jeans, a white tank top with rhinestones sprayed across it, a black halter vest and a pair of glitter coated converse. I grabbed some random accessories and headed toward the shower. I silently slid across the room and out the bedroom door, shutting it gently. When I go to the bathroom I threw all my clothes on the sink and undressed before stepping into the shower. I turned on the warm water and sighed. Today I was auditioning for a record deal with spin city records, if they liked my performance at the mall tonight, i'd be the next big thing. I shivered at the thought, despite the warm water flowing over me. I just wish Drake new, I don't want it to seem like I was just pretending to like him to get famous, or beat him out. I turned the water off and dried off before getting dressed, getting my makeup done and doing my hair.

"HURRY UP IN THERE!" I heard Drake whine.

"Hold on a sec. geesh!"

I grabbed my pajama's and threw them in the hamper before opening the door.

"Finally! You've been in there-Wow you look hot."

"Thanks." I said with a smile and a blush.

"I gotta go." I said fiddling with my bracelet. "I can't be late for my sound check."

"Ok. I'm gonna go take a VERY cold shower. See you there."

And with that the door was slammed, I was walking down the hall and my stomach began to churn.

__  
I closed my eyes and hugged myself close. I felt sick to my stomach, so much.....oh gosh. Not now do NOT throw up now. I bit my lip and tried to think soothing thoughts.....My new songs had been a little bit easier to write.....Drake...........spin city records......

"Ms. Marshall?"

I turn and held back a gasp.

"How Nice to meet you." I said sliding nervously into my business voice.

"Like wise. Now, I know you've got talent so I can't wait to see you on that stage. Good luck."

And then he was gone. Just like that. I glanced out from backstage and saw the ever growing crowd, evidently word had spread that Mr. Alan would be here. As I scanned the crowd I spotted Drake and his band, all standing in one spot and dressed for their show later today. Drake looked up and spotted me before quickly walking toward backstage. I ran to the backstage entrance, well the entrance to backstage was really a door in a tent but anyways, I told the security that he was with me and he let Drake in.

"Hey." I said with a small and very nervous smile.

"Hey. Excited?"

"Yeah, and really nervous."

"You'll do great." He said kissing me quickly before glancing around to make sure that there where no cameras. Sin city records had hired Drake only a few months before and his popularity was growing. I'm pretty sure that if anyone found out about us all the little fan girls would have a fit, not to mention our parents...and the media if they found out we where related.....  
"Hey when your done performing I want you to come to our show." He said handing me a front row ticket.

"We have a whole new set with a special surprise."

"Cool." said nervously.  
"Alyson to the stage!"  
"Gotta go. Se you." I said quickly running to the stage.

I took a deep breath and smiled a fake grin, nervously walking on stage.

"This is a new song that I wrote, I hope you guys enjoy it."

_I knew where I was going when you left the room  
You're the kinda guy that makes me want to  
Follow through to you  
I've been trying to leave you for the longest time  
The second that I saw you I just knew I found my right guy_

__I stood at my microphone stand singing avoiding the audience's gaze.

_I like it [x6]_

_I wanna crash _

Suddenly I was awake I started singing and jumping around interacting with the audience and singing my heart out.

_I wanna fall  
I wanna be somewhere in the middle.  
Somewhere in the middle  
Something  
It's better than nothing  
I just need a little  
I just need a little cuz I  
Don't wanna be nowhere  
But somethings makin' me go there  
Somewhere in the middle with you_

_I like it [x6]_

_Losing my direction,  
That's the way it should be  
Feeling a connection  
When you're standing next to me  
I wanna be rolling  
I just wanna be rolling with you._

_All of the things you say  
I like it  
Taking me far away  
I like it  
_  
I way into it now barley noticing the crow or the people dancing along, I saw Drake in the audience hypnotized.

_I wanna crash  
I wanna fall  
I wanna be somewhere in the middle.  
Somewhere in the middle  
Something  
It's better than nothing  
I just need a little  
I just need a little cuz I  
Don't wanna be nowhere  
But somethings makin' me go there  
Somewhere in the middle with you_

_Baby you take me  
Your gonna take me from this crazy  
Babyyyy  
Cuz I just need a little  
I just need a little  
Somewhere in the middle with you_

_CRASH  
I wanna fall  
I wanna be somewhere in the middle.  
Somewhere in the middle  
Something  
It's better than nothing  
I just need a little  
I just need a little cuz I  
Don't wanna be nowhere  
But somethings making me go there  
Somewhere in the middle with you_

_CRASH  
FALL  
I like it I like it  
Somewhere in the middle with you _

I grinned and waved to everyone, a true smile on my face now.

"Thanks you everyone!"  
I ran off stage, I ran backstage and grabbed my bag and then headed out to find Drake and Mr. Alan. I pushed through the crowd occasionally getting stopped and asked for an autograph or a photo before I finally got to Drake.

"Great Job!" He said giving me a huge hug.

"Yeah. You ROCK." One of his band members said.

"Thanks guys!" I said with a grin.

"Alyson?"

I turned to see Mr. Alan.

"I must say amazing job!"

"Thank you sir."

"What would you say about coming to my office and talking record deal?"

"That would be amazing Mr. Alan! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. Now if you'll excuse me I must be going, I have a big meeting to make."

I turned to Drake and grinned.

"Hey guys! We need to get going if we're going to make sound check!" One of his band members said.

"Yeah let's go." Another member said.

His band started to walk off and then realized we wasn't following.

"Arn't you coming with us?"

"Sorry guys, I promised I'd drive my sister."

"Ok..then?"

Drake started to walk out to the parking lot and I followed.

**A/N: The lyrics above are written by me and are copywrited. You know what will happen if you steal them.** The last song is "The Middle" by Demi Lovato


	7. Jonas Mania

**Chapter 6**

We arrived at the venue just in time for sound check. I hopped out of Drakes Dodge viper and followed him inside, his band still wasn't here. The venue was huge...Lights all over the place a camera set up and ready to go at least 10,000 seats........

"Whoa....."

"Pretty awesome huh?"

"I'll say."

"You know....we have some time.."

"Hey Drake! We made it!"

"Never mind." he said under his breath, turning to talk to his band.

"Hey man. Sup?" His drummer asked.

"Nothing. You ready to set up?"

**A week after the concert.**

I sighed as I looked in the mirror, I swear I am just not popstar beautiful. Drake was sitting outside the dressing room bored to death and I wasn't getting anywhere.

"This one?" I said with a sigh opening the door.

"You look good in everything, now can we please just GO."

".geesh."

I quickly shut the door and got dressed back in my normal clothes before grabbing all the clothes and putting them on the 'Not sold' rack.

"Ok, after all that you didn't buy anything?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because, you tried on what must have been the entire store."

"None of it looked good."

He rolled his eyes and started to walk toward the exit.

"Oh wait. I forgot I need one more thing, you can wait here if you want" I said pointing to Victoria's secret.

"You know I think I'll go with you-." he said.

"You stay."

"I'll stay."

"I can't believe your watching that." Josh said as he sat down in a chair.

"Shut up. I love this show." I said eating some more popcorn.

I was lying on the couch covered with Drake's favorite blanket and watching my favorite TV show. Drake had a gig and I was bored to death. See we've been dating for almost two months now. Actually we're going out tonight for our two month anniversary, so I guess I should be getting ready.

"Savannah Louisiana is so dumb." Josh said.

"Is NOT. At least I don't discuss fruit!" And with that I jumped off the couch and went to get ready. Me and Josh get along ok-I guess- but we don't have much in common. I hated to be alone with him to, because he makes you feel all guilty like your hiding something. Like last week he said, "It's not like your dating Drake." I practically had a heart attack.

After taking a shower, getting dressed doing my make and putting on my jewelry I looked in the mirror and smiled. I was wearing a black denim Mini, with a white top and black vest over it, then I had added some star shaped earring, black boots and a little glitter on my cheeks. I smiled and grabbed my purse, and quietly sunk out the door to the garage and outside. I hopped into the viper that Drake had waiting in the driveway.

"Hey baby." he said kissing me.

"Hey." I said slipping on my seat belt.

"You look....hot."

"Thanks." I said feeling the warmth cover my cheeks.

We talked about the newest Jonas Brothers CD on the way to the concert. While I gushed over Nick's guitar playing and the amazing melodies of the songs, Drake complimented the vocals and dissed Nick's wardrobe. That made me roll my eyes.

When we reached the arena it was already dark out and the fans where lined up and talking excitedly. I glanced around at all the posters and band tee shirts. This was one of my favorite places to be. A concert was amazing. The Music, the lights, the people, the screaming just for fun..... I almost jumped as Drake took my hand and lead me through the V.I.P gate. We hurried to take our front row seats just as the opening number came on. As I danced along to S.O.S Drake just stood and clapped. Nick leaned over and gave me one of his guitar picks and I smiled, what I didn't realize until I looked down was that there in my hand i held two meet and greet passes.


	8. Close calls new

**Chapter 8**

It had been a month since the concert. The meet and Greet had been awesome and I had three new friends named Kevin,Nick,And Joe. Life was going good, I guess. No one knew about me and Drake and I hadn't slipped lately, even when Drake had to kiss a new girl every week to keep us secret. I was studying for my Math test while Josh watched TV and Drake played his guitar goofing off with Josh.

"Dashing through the snow on a pair of broken ski's-"

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU GUYS!"

"Aw, Come on! Sing along."

I sighed and slammed my book shut. Friday was our quarterly test and I so wasn't ready for them, but it's not like I could study with this obnoxiousness.

"Fine. If it will shut you two up."

"Screaming as I go crashing into trees." Drake started again.

"The snow is turning red and I think I'm almost dead." I joined in.

"Wake up in the hospital with stitches in my head! OH! " We all finished together and burst into fits of laughter.

Soon we where singing every randim song around. When I glanced back at the clock it was ten O'clock, too late to really have the stuff worth studying sink in. Not to mention that i was ready to go watch my movie marathon.

"Oh! The High School Rock Band Marathon is on tonight!" I jumped up.

"You guys wanna watch with me?"

"No. That movie is stupid." Josh said and moved back to his school work.

"Sure." Drake shrugged. "I can't go anywhere tonight anyways. Stupid Becky." He added just to make sure Josh didn't suspect anything.

I headed downstairs and threw a bag of popcorn in the microwave. I waited for the timer to go off, then grabbed a bowl and headed into the living room. I turned on the TV and flopped down on the couch next to Drake to watch. Halfway through the second movie I started to drift off on Drake's shoulder. I tried to force myself awake but I was just too tired. The last thing I remember was the sound of Tray Rolton singing and Drake signing along.

The next day at school I sat staring at the clock like it could magically speed up. I was so tired that my eye's where frozen open in an attempt to stay awake. When the bell rang releasing me from hell I ran toward the door and jumped into Drake's Viper. He grinned at me and pulled out from the parking lot at lightening speed as Josh ran after us waving us down. I laughed along with Drake as Josh disappeared from view. I turned on the radio and giggled as Drake's song blared through the stereo. I was on a happiness high. Something was bugging me though, not just that fact that I had a giant test coming up, not just that my mom was becoming more of a well... you know what everyday, it was the fact that I was worried about me and Drake. This morning I had caught Drake making out with Carla, a girl from my science class, I knew it was just to keep everyone from being suspicious but... I wondered was that really what he was doing? Yes. That was it. Why am I even asking myself this?

I snapped out of my daze just as we pulled into the driveway of our house. I jumped out of the car and flung my backpack over my shoulder. I walked through the front door and almost ran straight into Walter.

"Hey Alyson. Are Drake and Josh behind you?"

"?"

"I have an announcement to make."

"Hey Walter!" Drake said dropping his backpack by the door.

"DRAKE!" Josh's familiar voice came through the front door. "Why did you not let me ride with you guys?"

"You took forever man. I wasn't gonna miss band practice."

"Guys! This week your mother and I are going to take a vacation. So you've got the house all weekend-"

"YES!" Drake yelled.

"That means No parties. No Junk food all week."

"Aw man." He said with a groan.

"Now I expect you all to behave. If we come back and find out that you pulled something-"

"I promise, we won't do anything. Wait, I can I have my study group over?" Josh said.

"Yeah. That's fine." Walter said. "Now Excuse me I need to go pack."

I rolled my eyes and headed up to my room, maybe a week without Walter and my mom could be a good thing. If we could just get rid of Josh......

I flopped down onto my bed and flipped open a copy of "Breaking Dawn" and started to read. Usually my mind could get sucked into the story with no problem but today I couldn't focus. With a sigh I shut my book and flipped on the radio. Josh hadn't followed my upstairs and for that I was thankful; I needed some peace and quiet. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander and before I knew it my eye lids where opening to a dark room and a sleeping Josh. I glanced at my clock and sighed, four thirty AM. I glanced around the room and my eyes stopped on Drake's sleeping form. I smiled and slid out of my bed, quietly walking over to his bed and climbing up the ladder. He looked slightly restless in his sleep and I smiled to myself. I couldn't help but reach out and slip my hand through his hair. Drake mumbled in his sleep and pushed his head toward my hand. I stifled a giggle and kissed the top of his head before climbing down the ladder. Just as I got to my bed josh sat up.

"Alyson? Why are you up?" he asked, voice thick with sleep.

"I had to get some water." I said, climbing into bed.

"G'night Josh."

"Night Alys..." Josh started to snore.

I took a deep breath and thanked God that Josh hadn't caught me. Keeping everything secret was getting stressful and I'm sure that everyone had noticed. I hadn't slept as much as usual or eaten as much as usual but I knew I'd rather be slightly tired than loose Drake. With that though I drifted off to sleep.

I groaned and flopped down on the couch next to Drake dropping my book bag on the floor with a large thud.

"I HATE school."

"No kidding." Drake was in just as bad a mood.

"Hey at least we get a weekend to ourselves. No parents. Just you me and Josh."

"Great." I rolled my eyes and started to reach for my guitar to start working on a new melody.

"Hey Josh doesn't get home for another half hour." Drake said, suggestively.

I smirked as Drake stood up and kissed me. I kissed him back and slid my arms around his neck as his hands slid to my sides. He kissed me back and I slid one of my hands through his hair looking up to see his glazed over darkened eyes. I moved my hand from his head and slid it under his shirt, running it over his muscles.

"Hey Drake, guess what I- HOLY CHEESE!"

We jumped apart and starred wide eyed at josh. Who starred at us Wide eyed, Mouth open.

"You..and.y-you......but your brother and sis....and..."

"Josh. Please you can't say anything! You just CAN'T!" I begged fear written on my face.

"B-But."

"Josh, I need to talk to you a second." and with that he pulled Josh into the hall. I bit my lip nervously.

**Drakes POV**

_I can't believe Josh is home early from SCIENCE club! Really science club, he loves it. What a nerd.. _

"Ever Knock?"

"It's my room to and excuse me for thinking that my brother and sister would NOT be making out."

"Josh, look man. Can we just not say anything to anyone? Please?"

"Drake, just get another girl this is wrong!"

"No! She's not some stupid three week girl Ok Josh. I..i think...."

"You Love her don't you."

"Well....Maybe..."

I watched Josh take a big breath.

"Drake, Date who you want to date. If she makes you happy than I'm happy. I'll keep quiet."

"Thanks josh."

"You're welcome. It's time for Dinner anyways so you might want to grab Alyson and tell her it's time to eat."

**Alyson's POV**

A few weeks later I sat on the floor of Drake and josh's room doing my homework.

"Alyson? Can I talk to you?" Josh asked me, popping his head into the bedroom door.

"Sure Josh. What's up?"

"It's about you and Drake..."

I was so happy when Josh told me that he wouldn't tell on us and that he supported us. I'd never met anyone that nice. It eased my mind to know that we didn't have to hide anything from him. It wouldn't always be a lie.

"What is it Josh?"

"Well...see....it's just.....Drake is using you Alyson."

"No he's not."

"I know my brother. He doesn't hang around one girl this long. You're convenient. He doesn't have to drive anywhere to pick you up, he doesn't have to worry about your parents and he doesn't have to do a lot to impress you. Trust me Alyson."

"Josh I doubt-"

"Trust me. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go put cream on Walters feet."

My eyes started to water, Drake wouldn't do that...Would he? Yes. He would. I'd seen it after all. Heard it from girls at school.....

I slammed the laptop that I was working on shut and marched down the stairs, into the garage and opened my car door. I slammed it hard and turned the car on, I wasn't sure where I was going but it was not going to be anywhere close to here. The song 'Womanizer' started on the radio and I couldn't help but grit my teeth at the irony. I just kept driving until my head hurt so much from crying that I pulled over. When I could actually tell where I was I hopped out of the car and looked around. The same park where the wedding was a few months ago. It seemed like it had been so long ago...... I shook my head and fell down onto some grass bellow a tree and cried. I cried because I knew this was all a lie, I cried because my life was crap, I cried because I missed my dad and I cried because I didn't have a reason to live anymore. My sight was fuzzy and I couldn't think, my brain was shutting down. My heart felt like a hole had burned through it, taking a peace of me. I hardly noticed when two strong arms wrapped around me.

"Shhh. Alyson, what's wrong?"

Drakes voice comforted me despite my feelings. I tried to push him away but my arms just shook and fell like wet noodles.

"You lied to me." I sobbed.

"I never lied to you. What's this about?"

"You said you l-l-oved me. You're just using me. J-josh was right."

"I don't know what Josh said to you but he's dead wrong. I love you. SO much." His eyes where begging for me to trust him. He'd never told me he loved me before and It shocked me.

"Drake... I don't know...."

"Alyson, have I ever lied to you before?"

"N-no." I said whipping some of my tears on Drake shirt.

"Then why would I lie now?" He hugged me tighter then captured my lips with his, when he pulled away I had no doubt that he was telling the truth.


	9. Author Note

Hello You wonderful people! I would like to apologize from the bottom of my heart. I thought that I had uploaded the last of this story months ago. Seems I have not. I am very sorry! I will re-bet the final chapters and upload them. It's been crazy with college, acting etc. Thank you for sticking with this!


	10. Final Chapter

**A/N: I would like to apologize to everyone who has been following this story. I realized only today that I never did add the final three chapters to this story. I don't have the time to re-write this. It was written almost 3 years ago by my 16 year old self. So please ignore the crappy writing. I just don't have the time to edit it. **

**Final chapters.**

Evidently our parents ARN'T leaving us alone for a weekend. Only for Sunday night, and with Grammy as a chaperon. Crap.

My mom and Dad has just left for thier date and told us that Grammy would be here shortly. I sat on the couch with Drake playing a new video game. Just as we finished the first level the door bell rang. "Psh, That took a while." Drake said with sigh. "JOSH! Grays here!" Just as drake yelled Josh showed up at the bottom of the stairs. Drake opened the door and a lady walked in. "Grammy!" Josh said giving her a hug. "Joshy! So good to see you, who's this handsome guy?"

"Aw, grammy." Josh said.

"Hi drake." She said with a smile.

"Hi."

"And who is this?" She asked pointing disapprovingly at me.

"This is Alyson."

"Ah your new step sister." She said with a disgusted snear.

"yes, Ma'am." I said politely.

"mh." She said pushing past me.

I tried to hide my disgust and be polite.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No."

I glanced at Drake and he was starring at her with a mad look.

"Now, Do any of you have any plans? And Drake any of your plans are canceled."

Drake sighed, "Why?"

"because you'll end up in trouble again."

He groaned and crossed his arms.

"Do you have any Plans Josh? Alyson?" she asked sounding super snotty when she said Alyson.

"No, ma'am" I said a slight hint of aggravation leaking through my voice.

"Nope." Josh said with a grin.

"Well then, how about we all go outside and play some basketball?"

"YEAH!" Josh Yelled.

"Sure." I said forcing a smile.

We followed Grammy outside, me thinking about how much I hate her. What did I do to her? She just met me, I was nice enough for crying out loud. I felt Drake quickly squeeze my hand and I smiled.

"Ok, who wants to take on Grammy."

"me." I said grabbing the basketball.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Drake asked me.

"Yeah, Why not?"

"Nothing."

So I played Grammy, she was actually really good but an hour later it was 5-4. I had won.

"Your good." She said with a slight smile then she frowned again.

"Thank you, you are very good." I said not bothering to smile this time.

"My turn!" Josh yelled.

"Ok Joshy! Bring it on."

I looked at Drake and motioned toward the kitchen.

"Grammy? I'm going to go get some snacks." I said quickly disappearing into the house.

"I'll go help her." Drake said quickly following me.

Once I made it to the kitchen I grabbed a jug of punch and started to pour a glass.

"What the heck is wrong with her?" I asked angrily.

"She's always like that. Grammy I sok, nothing special." Drake said.

"I just don't get it, I mean I was nice to her, I was polite, what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing." Drake said kissing my cheek.

I sighed a loud sight and drank some of my jucie.

"She's only here for a few more hours." Drake said.

"yeah, your right. She'll be gone and all this crap will be over."

"I guess we better go back out."

I grabbed a bowl of popcorn an d a few soda before heading back outside. When I got back outside josh was rubbing his head.

"What happened?"

"The ball hit me." Josh said.

I rolled my eyes.

"How about we go watch a movie? I brought "forever young". Grammy suggested.

"Aw man." Me and drake said at the same time.

"Yeah, I love that movie!" Josh said following Grammy into the house like a puppy dog.

I sighed and followed then into the family room. Grammy sat down and Drake and josh raced to the couch to grab the best spot, so when I got there the only seat was on the arm of the couch so I sat on it.

"You're not supposed to sit on the arm of a couch." Grammy said sternly.

"Where else am I supposed to sit? The floor?"

She nodded. I snorted and didn't move., usually I wouldn't care but I had that mini skirt that Drake loved so much on and I was not flashing everyone in the room.

"Sit on the floor you disrespectful punk."

I crossed my arms and sat on the floor trying to cover up as best I could.

I glanced at Grammy and bit my lip, Drakes hands where clenched at his sides.

"Don't you think that skirt is a little bit short?"

"Only a little. It's not like I'm wearing fish nets and hooker heels."

Drake swallowed partially from knowing Grammy would kill me and partially form the visual I was giving him. Grammy glared at me.

"It's too short. Go change."

"You CANNOT tell me what to do. I'm 17."

"Yes I can, I am in charge."

"Grammy. Just let her wear the stupid skirt!"

"You shut your mouth."

"This is AMERICA you know." I said standing up angrily, my skirt slid up extremely high.

"Go change you slut."

Drake jumped up.

"DON'T TALK TO MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT!"

My jaw dropped at the same time Drake, Josh, and Grammy's did.

"GIRLFRIEND?" Grammy bellowed.

"No I mean, Friend that's a girl." He covered up.

"I can't trust you Drake, I never can. ." She said sharply. "Joshy? Are they dating?"

"N-no ma'am."

She starred him down.

"Yes OK! I'm Sorry Drake! I didn't want to tell her!"

"Drake! Alyson! How could you? Your parents will be told as soon as they arrive."

"Grammy you can't!" Drake said, slipping his arm around my waist.

"I can and I WILL. Remove your arm from around her waist and now get out of my sight you disgusting children! "

"But-"

"Now."

"Fine." He said grabbing my hand, storming out the back door I slammed the door shut behind me- wishing that it wasn't made of glass-and climbing into the tree house. When he got inside he pulled me up with him.

"I can't believe this." I said. "After our parents find out they won't let us talk to each other ever again." I let a small tear slip down my cheek.

"Don't say that, I'm sure they will" Drake said pulling me into his lap, not even believing his own words.

"What are we going to do?" I asked laying my head on his shoulder.

"I don't know…." He said.

I slid off his lap and grabbed his old guitar that was sitting in the corner. I slid my hand across it's untuned strings, I brushed the dust off and sat down next to him and tuned the guitar.

"We might as well make the most of what few hours we have left." I said.

"I wrote his for you a while ago and I couldn't figure out how to finish it, but just now I did."

I started to play the guitar my fingers dancing across the strings.

_We were both __young__ when I first saw you  
I closed my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did I know

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, please don't go  
And I said_

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a _love__ story  
__Baby__, just say yes_

So, I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

Oh oh  
Cause you were Romeo, I was the scarlet letter  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
But you were my everything to me  
I was begging you, please don't go  
And I said

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

Romeo, _save__ me  
They try to tell me how I feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes_

Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said

Romeo, save me  
I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come  
Is this in my head  
I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad  
Go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

Drake just starred at me with his eyes shiny from holding back a tear, before leaning in for a kiss. I kissed him back and slid my arms around his neck. All the bottled up emotions poured into the kiss. He kissed me back and pressed me against the cold wall, I shivered not just because my back was to a cold wall but because Drakes cold hand slid across the skin right above my low rise jeans where my shirt had slid up slightly.

**Later that night.**

I ran my hand silently through Drakes hair trying to memorize every inch of him. It was close to three in the morning I was pretty sure. We both lay in the tree house listening to the wind outside and wishing that we'd never be ripped apart. Drake's hand rested on him hip pulling me into him. I closed my eyes as I heard the car roll up and a few moments later the sliding glass door open.

"Drake? Alyssa? Please come inside." My mothers rude and angry voice coming from the door.

"COMING!" I yelled back.

I stood up right before Drake did and kissed him.

I quickly climbed down the tree house ladder and walked inside.

"Sit." My mother demanded.

I sat down on the sofa as close to Drake as I could.

"What were you thinking?" My mother yelled.

"You have ruined and disgraced this family!" Walter added.

"I demand to know exactly what happened." My mother said crossing her arms, completely furious.

"Well it's a long story and-"

"I have time!" My mother thundered.

I tensed and Drake slid his arm around me as a reflex before quickly pulling it back.

"Well...see...at the wedding Josh asked me to see this band so i went with him. So when i got there Drake was there and I kinda...though he was...um...hot." I whispered the last word. "And well then Josh told me that That was his brother, so i didn't say anything and then one day Josh dared Drake to kiss me and he didn't...until that night...It just kinda happened..."

"Yeah and we're not sorry for any of it." Drake piped up. "We aren't even related! Why should it matter?"

"You are FAMILY!" My mother bellowed. "This is just WRONG. You guys need to be separated. Alyssa. You will be moving to the guest room tomorrow night. Tonight you will sleep downstairs on the couch. Drake. You will help Alyssa bring all her things down here. You two will not be permitted to talk to each other unless necessary."

"That means no texting or seeing each other at school either." Walter said.

"But-"

"No Buts young lady. You are both grounded for a month. No concerts, No shopping and No Friends. Are we clear?"

I hung my head in defeat as a tear slid down my cheek.

"yes ma'm." I mumbled trying not to go into hysterics.

I turned and ran to my well...Drake's room. I threw all my clothes into one of my duffle bags and started to pack up my guitar. Drake walked in but instead of helping me he headed to his bed and climbed in, rolling away from me. I starred at his back for a minute sobbing before I slammed another handful of stuff into my bag. When I glanced back to Drake his whole body was shaking and I knew he was crying to. I didn't dare go to him, just in case that person came upstairs. I refused to call her my mother. I threw more things into a box and slammed my bag down on the floor before collapsing.

**Three Weeks Later**

I sat in the living room on the right side of the couch. Drake sat on the far side of the room in a chair, trying to watch the small TV. I had the biggest urge to ask him to sit on the couch, but I knew that meant we'd both be grounded, or banned from even looking at each other. Drake glanced at me from where he sat and i could see the sadness in his eyes. We hadn't been able to talk to each other because that lady had Josh watching us. At Home, at school, all the time. Josh was like her own personal security camera. My phone was now under monitoring of the evil witch and I couldn't even text Drake. It had been three whole weeks with only one whispered "I Love you" When passing through the hallway. I was going mad.

Two Weeks Later (1 month 1 week)

I shoved my guitar into the back of Josh's Car and slammed the trunk. I was mad. As I walked to the car door to get in My arm brushed Drake's and I held back the sob that threatened to escape.

Three Months Later (2 months)

It was around six O'clock at night. I sat on my bed in my new room, writing a song. I was so torn right now, so ready for this nightmare to be over. I jumped off my bed and grabbed things randomly shoving them into my bag. I glanced back at my room and sighed turning out the light. I snuck down the stairs past my "family" and outside into the front yard. It was raining slightly, but I hardly noticed. I reached my car, unlocked the door and threw my bag into the right side of the truck. Suddenly, a light above the garage came on. I saw a figure stare out the window. It was Drake. I held back a sob and tried to convey with my eyes how much this was killing me. That i just couldn't stand this anymore. I saw his body shake with what i knew was a sob and he turned from the window and the light went out. I jumped inside my truck and threw it in reverse speeding out of the driveway. I reached to pick up a CD from my bag, when I noticed a new CD case sitting on my seat that hadn't been there yesterday. I picked it up and slid it into the player, turning the volume up to drown out my thoughts.

Wake up

It's time to get your things together

And drive away

Breathe out

Future days will treat you better

That's what they say

Another day

Gone without a sound

But it's okay

If you turn around

And ya' feel the memories bringin' you down

And in the end

Are you stronger

Do you no longer

Need to recover

And where have you been

Since it's been over

Over my shoulder

And under my skin.

Will you ever return again?

_I let a few tears slide down my cheek. I knew that Drake had seen this coming, that he knew I'd have to leave at some point._

Wake up

The monsters in your head have left you

All to yourself

It's alright

If ugly little things remind you

Of how it felt

Another day

No one tells you what it means

What's in your way

And poisoning your dreams

The darkest place that you've ever been

And in the end

Are you stronger

Do you no longer

Need to recover

And where have you been

Since it's been over

Over my shoulder

Under my skin

Will you ever return again

(Ooh, ahh)

And in the end

Are you stronger

Do you no longer

Need to recover

And where have you been

Since it's been over

Over my shoulder

Under my skin

Will you ever return again

It had been a month since I left. One long lonely month. My record company had paid for an apartment for me to live in, a nice one, but I was alone. I'd finally cracked and gone down to the office to plan out a two month tour. My new CD was just about to come out and the record company decided that they needed to jump on the opportunity to promote me. So I just spent four hours talking about what songs I wanted to sing, who I wanted to open for me and what I was going to wear. I was fighting off all the depression I felt but when I got home it never seemed to go away. I was pretty much dying inside.

It was the middle of my tour. The crowd was amazing! Usually they all screamed and went wild like zombies but today the audience was calm, as if waiting for something huge to happen. I felt uneasy. I was performing a new song tonight, one I had written during a lonely night in my apartment. It was already halfway through the show and I was ready to sing.

"Ok everybody! Tonight I'm going to be singing a new song I wrote about a past relationship I was in. Enjoy!"

**You warned me that you were gonna leave**

**I never thought you would really go**

**I was blind but baby now I see**

**Broke your heart but now I know**

**That I was being such a fool**

**And I didn't deserve you**

**I don't wanna fall asleep**

**Cause I don't know if I'll get up**

**And I don't wanna cause a scene**

**But I'm dyin' without your love**

**I'm beggin' to hear your voice**

**Tell me you love me too**

**Cause I'd rather just be alone**

**If I know that I can't have you**

**Lookin' at the letter you that you left**

**Wondering if I'll ever get you back**

**Dreaming about when I'll see you next**

**Knowing that I never will forget**

**That I was being such a fool**

**And I still don't deserve you**

**I don't wanna fall asleep**

**Cause I don't know if I'll get up**

**And I don't wanna cause a scene**

**Cause I'm dyin' without your love **

**I'm beggin' to hear your voice**

**Tell me you love me too**

**Cause I'd rather just be alone**

**If I know that I can't have you**

**Drake POV**

I was singing a new song today. One that I had written a few weeks ago, and was nervous to share with everyone. As the music started I knew it was the right thing to do.

**So tell me what we're fighting for**

**Cause you know that truth means so much more**

**Cause you would if you could, don't lie**

**Cause I'd give everything that I've got left**

**To show you I mean what I have said**

**I know I was such a fool**

**But I can't live without you**

**Don't wanna fall asleep**

**Don't know if I'll get up**

**I don't wanna cause a scene**

**But I'm dyin' without your love**

**I'm beggin' to hear your voice**

**Tell me you love me too**

**Cause I'd rather just be alone**

**If I know that I can't have you**

**Don't wanna fall asleep **

**Cause I don't know if I'll get up **

**And I don't wanna cause a scene**

**'Cause I'm dyin' without your love **

**I'm beggin' to hear your voice **

**Tell me you love me too **

**Cause I'd rather just be alone**

**If I know that I can't have you **

**A/N: This is as far as I got in writing. The original plan was for them to hear about the other singing the same song on the news, and though they didn't write it together it ended up being the same song. They were going to meet backstage at one of his concerts and get back together. **

**Thank you for sticking with the story. Again, I apologize for not having an ending but it's been three years. **


End file.
